Elizabeth's Music Box
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Edward Gracey gives Elizabeth Henshaw the music box from the movie the night before the infamous ball. And then after the infamous ball, what happened? A Haunted Mansion fic.
1. The Music Box

Author's Note: I own nothing.

Summary: Edward Gracey gives Elizabeth the music box. A Haunted Mansion piece.

Edward Gracey was in his study looking at art. He admired the beauty each piece brought, but the one he loved the most was of his beloved Elizabeth. She looked so elegant, so beautiful, and so happy. It captured the innocence, it captured the beauty. However, nothing could ever compare to the real Elizabeth. He loved her. No, he was madly in love with her. She felt the same way.

Tonight was the one year anniversary of them being a couple and he wanted to do something special for her. He travelled all over town and came across an old music box shop. He knew how much Elizabeth loved them, so he decided to get one for her.

He could picture it. He could see her smile as she looked with wonder at the mysterious box and how she would smile when she saw it. It was going to be perfect.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and he said, "Enter."

One of his servants came in. "Miss Elizabeth Henshaw for you sir."

"Send her in."

The servant exited and Elizabeth walked into the room. She wore a lovely red and gold dress and was smiling. "Edward," she ran to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hello my love," he kissed her on the lips.

"Happy Anniversary," she greeted.

"As to you as well my dear."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I have a present for you."

He walked over to his desk and he pulled out a wrapped present. "Open it."

"Oh Edward, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to get something that represent my love for you. I truly love you Elizabeth."

She carefully opened the present and she pulled out the music box. "What is it?" she asked.

"Open it."

She slowly opened the box and a beautiful melody began to play as the two dancers danced around the box. "It's beautiful," she gasped, "And they look just like us."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Elizabeth took Edward's hands as she set down the music box. "Oh Edward, how I wish we didn't have to keep our love a secret from everyone."

"Soon enough, it will no longer be a secret. Society will have to learn to accept it."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course my love."

Elizabeth smiled and stroked Edward's face lovingly. "Are you coming to my ball tomorrow?" Edward asked as he kissed her up her arm finally meeting her soft inviting lips.

"Of course I am."

"Good. I have a very important question to ask you tomorrow and I would be most excited if you would show up."

"I shall be there, but, what's the question?"

"I can't say it now, as I said, I will tell you tomorrow."

"Please?"

Elizabeth gave him her pleading eyes. "Elizabeth, I would be honored if you would consent to be my wife."

Elizabeth gasped and before she could answer, Edward's servant Ramsley came in. "Miss Henshaw, Master Gracey, your caterer is here to discuss tomorrow's events."

"I must go Elizabeth," Edward kissed her hand and said, "Write a note to me, give your answer to me in a note. By midnight."

"Of course," she smiled as she was escorted out the door.

"I love you," he whispered as he handed her the music box.

Little did they know, Ramsley heard the whole conversation. Things would never be the same.


	2. The Night of the Ball

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Elizabeth was excited to see her beloved Edward tonight. He was going to ask her to marry him. Well, he had sort of already did. But unfortunately, they were interrupted by Ramsley. Elizabeth didn't like him for some reason and did not trust him. Maybe after she and Edward were married things would change.

When Elizabeth arrived, she was greeted at the door by Edward. He kissed her hand and led her along. "I look forward to your answer tonight."

Elizabeth smiled but she looked like something was troubling her. "Edward, I will be right back."

"Alright my dear."

She went to go use the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. What was she going to say to Edward? She loved him of course, but would society accept the union? Elizabeth began to look around hoping there was something there that would give her a sign.

She saw a box on the table. It was a music box. It was a similar one to what Edward had given her the previous night. She watched the dancers, imaging it was her and Edward. She looked back down at the dancers and saw that they turned into dancing skeletons. Elizabeth screamed and ran out of the room. What just happened?

"Are you all right?" asked Edward as he came running up the stairs.

"I'm fine."

Edward kissed her neck and then she kissed him. "Remember, give your answer to me in a note by midnight."

Elizabeth smiled as she and Edward went to go dance. They were dancing just like the people on the music box. They felt like everyone was watching them, but they didn't care.

It was 11:55 pm. 5 minutes until midnight. Elizabeth looked like she was extremely nervous. "My dear, you look terrified. Come with me and I will get you a drink," said Ramsley.

Elizabeth nodded and she walked away with Ramsley. He led her into a room and shut the door. Elizabeth pulled out a piece of paper and began to write that she was going to accept Edward's proposal. Ramsley came back in with a glass. He handed her the golden goblet. "Cheers to you and to Edward. May you be united until you die," he smiled.

Elizabeth was startled by how he empahisied the word die. She held the drink up to her lips and drank. "Goodbye my dear," Ramsley laughed.

"What?" Elizabeth panicked.

She felt like her throat was closing up on her and she was slowly dying. Ramsley looked down at her and whispered, "You're not good enough for Edward."

"I love him," she whispered.

"Love never wins."

He took her letter and stored it into his pocket. He took her hand and started to write that she was not going to accept the proposal. He took the letter and left her alone leaving her to die.


	3. The Letter

Author's Note: I don't own anything

It was midnight and Edward was waiting for Elizabeth's answer. He felt confident and he knew in his heart that she would say yes. How could she not? They loved each other and what could be more powerful then love?

He had danced with a few other women who were causally flirting with him, but he ignored their advances. His heart and soul belonged only to Elizabeth. His heart was racing as he saw Ramsley walking towards him with a note. Edward looked at Ramsley and smiled as he took the note. "How did she seem when she gave you the note?" he asked.

"Very upset my lord, very upset."

Edward was so confused. Why would she be upset? He went to a private corner to read her letter. He carefully opened it and began to read it. His heart froze and went cold. In her letter she said that she couldn't accept his proposal and how society wasn't ready to accept them. Edward felt that something was wrong and ran to find Elizabeth. "Ramsley! Where is she?" he yelled as he returned to the party.

"Upstairs in the room three doors down from the left," Ramsley smiled.

Edward had never ran so fast in his life before. Perhaps he could encourage her that love was enough. When he came upstairs he knocked on the door. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth! Let me in!"

There was no answer and Edward continued, "I know that you are upset, but isn't my love enough for you? I love you Elizabeth."

Still no answer. He went to open the door and when he walked in he saw her lying on the couch. "Elizabeth!" gasped Edward as he ran to her.

He gently shook her and she did not wake. "Elizabeth?" he asked.

She did not answer. He saw a vial of poison and the glass on the ground. "ELIZABETH! NOOOOOO!" he cried and yelled.

He brought her limp body close to him and held her close as he sobbed over her. "My darling Elizabeth," he sobbed as he held onto her.

Edward felt so numb inside and tears fell. Ramsley came running and was trying to hide his smile. "My lord, what happened?"

"She's gone."

"OH NO!"

Ramsley pretended to check her pulse and he put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Edward angrily snapped as he threw the glass into the fire, "IT'S THE WORLDS FAULT!"

Edward carried Elizabeth bridal style down to the party and when everyone saw him they froze. "Who is that?" they whispered watching him.

Edward faced the crowd and yelled, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

No one said a word due to confusion. "I SAID ARE YOU HAPPY? BECAUSE OF YOU, THE WOMAN I LOVE IS GONE!"

Edward began to sob over Elizabeth again and said, "We loved each other. Tonight I was going to ask for her hand in marriage."

Everyone gasped and he continued, "If it weren't for you all, you know who you are, she might still be alive. Love is the strongest feeling in the world. We all deserve love no matter who we are. And for all you racist people, damn you all to hell."

He handed Elizabeth to Ramsley and he walked into his private corridor and cried the whole night.


	4. A Homage to Elizabeth

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Edward didn't sleep that night. He was so upset about Elizabeth and he kept thinking about their last moments together. Something didn't seem right. He was so certain that she loved him. He felt it in his heart, unless she had been playing with his emotions the whole time. No, he thought to himself, Elizabeth wouldn't do that.

Edward walked to the basement of his mansion. He began to put together a room for Elizabeth, a sort of homage to her. He put her painting in the room as well as the wedding dress. For a long time, Edward stared at the painting of Elizabeth. It had her smile, her beauty, and her dress. "Oh Elizabeth!" he sobbed.

He suddenly felt angry. How could she do this to him? He stormed up stairs and began to throw things about his room. He smashed every glass object he could find. He smashed all of the glasses he had. Ramsley heard all of the sounds and came rushing upstairs. He didn't think his master would react this way to Elizabeth's departure. "Oh Ramsley, why did she have to leave me?" Edward sobbed.

Ramsley held onto him and held him until his sobbing subsided. "If she truly loved you, she would be here with you now," Ramsley whispered.

Edward went to sleep and dreamt of Elizabeth. He couldn't sleep again. He walked out of bed and began to wander the halls. For a moment, he thought he saw Elizabeth and he began to follow her. "Come back," he called to her, "Come back."

Elizabeth wasn't there and it his imagination. Edward felt angry again and he into one of the bathroom's. He saw his music box. He was filled with rage. He took it in his hands and lifted it off the table. "I hate you Elizabeth," he sobbed, "Why did you leave me?"

He took the music box and threw it onto the ground. It shattered just like Edward's broken heart. Edward was so silent that he could hear his heart. Just like the music box, his heart was shattered. When he realized what he had done, he picked up the pieces. He tried to put it back together. He grabbed the piece that was Elizabeth and held it close to his heart. "Elizabeth, please come back to me," he whispered, "I'll do anything."

At that moment, a spirit came in the shape of a ball. It was floating near Edward and it didn't do a thing. "Edward," an eerie voice whispered.

Edward wandered the halls trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. The servants felt pity for their master. He wasn't the same anymore.

The next day it was Elizabeth's funeral. Edward came as well as Ramsley and a few other of Edward's servants. Elizabeth didn't have much of a family. Her only living relative was her father and he took care of graveyards. Edward shook Elizabeth's father's hand and then gave him a hug. "We both lost the love and joy of our lives," her father whispered.

"I wish…I wish there was some way I could have stopped her. How could I not see the signs?"

"There is nothing we can do now my boy, she is gone."

Edward and Elizabeth's father cried through out the entire ceremony. Edward kissed Elizabeth goodbye and placed a red rose in her hands. "I love you Elizabeth," he whispered.

"Wait Edward!" Elizabeth's father called.

Edward turned and her father handed him a box. "Take this, it was hers and I think it best you have it."

"Thank you."

Edward opened the box and it was Elizabeth's music box. That night he put her music box in a chest that he had put together. It had a lot of Elizabeth's things in it. Edward sighed to himself as he shut the box. "How can I live without Elizabeth?" he thought to himself.

He turned around and he saw the spirit ball again. He stared at it as it was glowing blue. "What do you want?" he yelled at it as it disappeared.

Suddenly, Edward had an idea. "Ramsley, go get a fortune teller! I wish to speak to one. I must know what my future contains. I want to know if Elizabeth will come back."

Edward wasn't thinking clearly. His head was racing and he began to think that Elizabeth really wasn't gone and this was all a horrible dream. Ramsley knew better than to mess with his master and so he obeyed. He was going to get him a fortune teller.


	5. Madame Leota

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Edward still wasn't acting like himself. He would wander the hallway at all hours of the night moaning and groaning for Elizabeth and it seemed like whenever he would call for her, the spirit ball would appear right next to him. Losing Elizabeth had taken a drastic toll on Edward. He wasn't taking care of himself and he really was letting himself go. Ramsley often had to encourage him to bathe or to go for a nice refreshing walk. Nothing could cheer up poor Edward.

When Ramsley said he got in touch with a fortune teller, Edward seemed a bit brighter than he had been the past few days. "When will she arrive?" asked Edward.

"Tomorrow."

Edward walked around the mansion and he found himself at Elizabeth's room. He walked and sat on the floor looking at her painting. "Edward," a voice whispered.

Edward looked around and all he saw was the spirit ball. Edward screamed and he ran. He kept hearing a female voice that sounded like Elizabeth and it was driving him crazy.

The next day finally came and the fortune teller knocked at the door. "Come in," said Ramsley helping the woman into the house.

She had frizzy curly brown hair and had a mysterious quality about her. She turned to Ramsley and smiled, "I'm Madame Leota, where is the fellow?"

Edward came walking down the stairs and he smiled when he saw her. Madame Leota could see the pain and suffering in this poor man's heart and eyes. His eyes instantly gave away what he felt inside although he tried to hide it.

"Take me to an important room that you like."

Edward thought for a few moments and then knew where he would be taking Madame Leota. "Follow me," he whispered.

He offered his arm to Madame Leota and she took it. They began to walk up the stairs and Madame Leota would stop and occasionally touch something. "Something is not right," Madame Leota whispered.

"What's that?" asked Edward.

"I sense that someone from the other world is here."

Edward's eyes widened. "It's a woman."

Edward felt like his heart was thumping out of his chest. "Are we almost to the room that you want to show me?" she asked.

Edward nodded and led her into Elizabeth's room. Madame Leota gasped as she walked in. She saw the picture of Elizabeth and was automatically drawn to it. She tried to touch it, but something inside of her said no.

"Who is this?" asked Madame Leota.

"That's Elizabeth-"

"Elizabeth Henshaw," Madame Leota whispered.

"How did-"

"She's here."

"What?"

Madame Leota set up a table and took out of her bag her crystal ball. "Not only am I a fortune teller, but I can talk to the spirits on the other side."

Edward turned as white as a ghost. Madame Leota grabbed onto Edward's hands and whispered, "Look into the crystal ball."

Edward turned his attention down towards the ball. He saw images of Elizabeth and him dancing together. "You loved her," Madame Leota began.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"With all of my heart."

Madame Leota looked into the ball again. "She is gone. She's crossed over, however, something is amiss."

Edward continued to look into the crystal ball. He saw himself dancing with a woman who looked like Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" he asked.

Madame Leota shook her head and let go of Edward's hands. "That woman is not Elizabeth. She is the key to help you."

Edward glared at Madame Leota and snapped, "I don't want help. I want Elizabeth."

"You said that you wanted to know your future. You said you wanted to know how you could live without Elizabeth."

"I can't live without her!" he cried, "I still love her. I love her. Society wouldn't accept us. She killed herself. I wanted to see if there was hope for me, without Elizabeth, there is no hope."

He saw her image in the crystal ball again and Edward went into a hysterical rage. "She's still here and she didn't harm herself."

"STOP IT!" Edward screamed, "STOP IT!"

"SHE'S HERE!"

The spirit ball emerged and Edward ran out screaming. He could still hear Madame Leota talking and she was saying some sort of weird chant. He ran into a bathroom and stared at the music box. "I can't live without Elizabeth," he whispered over and over.

That night he hung himself.


	6. The Curse Explained

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Edward was now a ghost and he didn't understand why he was still on earth. After he had hung himself there was a horrible earthquake and most of the servants didn't survive. They were all ghosts now. "Why are we still here?" they would ask.

Edward went to find Madame Leota. He needed answers. "Madame?" he called.

"In here."

Edward walked into Elizabeth's room and gasped at what he saw. She was nothing but a floating head in her crystal ball. "I need answers," he began.

"Of course you do."

Edward sat down and looked at Leota. "There is a curse on this house. Set by your Grandfather."

Edward nodded as he listened. "It was prophesized many years ago, that a man would fall in love with a woman who would pass away at an untimely death. The man would die not too much later and he and his servants would remain here until the death of the woman was resolved as to what happened."

Edward nodded. "Elizabeth is your soul mate, is she not?"

"She is."

"Your grandfather said that whomever the owner of this mansion could not leave until they had their soul mate with them."

At that moment, the spirit ball appeared and Edward gazed at it. "Edward," it whispered.

"I tried to tell you Elizabeth is still here, and here she is now."

The ghost ball floated around Edward and he could have sworn he heard her calling to him. "How come she is a spirit ball? And how come I am a ghost?"

"Elizabeth will turn into a ghost as soon as you have solved the mystery of her death."

"But Madame Leota, she gave me a note. She said that she couldn't-"

Madame Leota's head disappeared. Edward growled in frustration. He still needed answers, and Madame Leota appeared again. "Look for a woman named Sara Evers, she will help you."

Madame Leota was gone. "Sara Evers?" he asked.

Edward went to go talk to Ramsley about the curse. Together, they would put the pieces together. And Ramsley would do whatever it took to make sure that Edward never found out what happened with Elizabeth. Ever.


	7. Finding Sara Evers

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Time went by and Edward was completely heartbroken. He didn't know where he could find this Sara Evers, and the fact that he was trapped as well as everyone else didn't help. How was he going to find her? He spent years wandering the hallways, the echoing of his broken heart still could be heard.

Ramsley would go into town and ask if anyone had heard of a Sara Evers and every time he asked he was met with the same answer, which was no. Ramsley would never admit to it, but he was inwardly happy that no answers had been found yet. He hoped to keep it that way.

That night Edward went to sleep for the first time in a long time and he dreamt of Elizabeth.

~~~~~~~The Dream~~~~~~~

Edward was walking around a garden and could hear the wind blowing through a set of chimes. They played a sweet melody and it was beautiful. He was walking and he came upon a secret door. He opened it and when he came inside, he saw Elizabeth and she was wearing her wedding dress. "Oh Edward," she cried as she flung onto him.

He held onto her and kissed her passionately and never wanted to let go.

"Where have you been?" she cried more, "I've been waiting for you."

"I'm trapped," he whispered as he wiped away her tears.

Another door opened and a woman who looked like Elizabeth came in. Edward looked at the woman and asked, "Elizabeth?"

"I'm Sara," the confused woman spoke.

"Look for her," Elizabeth whispered, "Look for her. Don't harm her, just find her. Then we can be free."

~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~

Edward woke up. "Sir? Are you awake?" Ramsley asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, you may come in."

Ramsley opened the door and came in with a photograph. "There was a boy that dropped these off."

Ramsley handed the photo to Edward and when Edward saw it he gasped. There on the picture was the woman that he was looking for and next to her was a picture of some man with a cheesy smile. "It's her," he whispered.

"It's who sir?"

"Invite her to the mansion. Just her and no one else."

Word spread throughout the mansion that they would soon be free. Not everyone was aware of the curse or of the woman named Sara Evers. Soon enough though, they would.


	8. Not Again

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Edward nervously paced around the mansion. Sara Evers had been called and she was coming to the mansion today. He was feeling nervous, excited, and anxious. Hopefully today he would be reunited with Elizabeth and he could leave this forsaken mansion.

He told Ramsley that he would be in the dining room and would wait for them there. While he was waiting there, Elizabeth's spirit ball floated next to him. He looked at her and whispered, "We will be together again. I promise."

The spirit ball tried to lead him away from the dining room, but he wouldn't move. He was not leaving. Madame Leota said to him that Sara Evers was going to help him. Edward glared at the spirit. "I'm staying here until Sara comes."

The spirit ball floated there for only a few more minutes and then disappeared.

Edward could hear many voices and footsteps coming. He felt so nervous. He ran to hide over by the fire place and as soon as the door opened, he saw her. She looked exactly like his Elizabeth. He felt overwhelmed and almost cried when he saw her. His thoughts were interrupted when another three people came in. Who were these people? He felt a twinge of jealousy when the man put his arm around Sara. That must be her husband, he thought to himself. He didn't know why but he felt even more jealous when he saw their children. They looked absolutely beautiful. He could see the resemblance.

Sara was walking toward the fireplace, and Edward knew that he had to make his move.

Little did he know that Elizabeth's spirit ball was watching him. She saw how much joy and love was in Edward's eyes and although she was nothing but a spirit ball, she still felt emotions. She felt jealous. And then at that moment, she came up with a plan. If she could somehow get the children to find her music box, then a lot of questions could be answered. She didn't want this innocent family to get hurt. She knew Ramsley would do anything at any cost. Not again! She thought to herself.

Earlier in the day she heard Ramsley talking to some of the other servants. He told them of a secret plan and how he was going to kill Sara and have her spirit be with Edward instead of the fool she was married with and how he would make her remember the past. Elizabeth hated Ramsley and she was going to stop him! No matter what!


	9. Together Forever

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Elizabeth's spirit ball wandered around the house looking for the children. She had to find them and she knew that they would help. She just had a feeling about it. She came across the room and entered it. Bingo! She had found the two children and they were looking at the music box of Edward and her dancing together.

Sure enough, the children saw her and at first they were scared but something told them to follow Elizabeth. And they did. They followed Elizabeth up to where everything of hers was kept. She showed them the dress and the painting. She wished she could say something as the children thought it was their mother in the painting. But unfortunately, she couldn't say a thing.

Elizabeth was heartbroken. She floated away and she hid in some corner. She thought her plan had failed as the children had disappeared. But she was wrong. She didn't know that the children went to go find their father and show him the mystery.

Edward was devastated. He thought that Sara Evers was going to help him but he was wrong. She ran and hid in her room when he began to force her to admit she was Elizabeth. He felt like his heart was breaking. He begged and pleaded with her. She wouldn't listen.

Ramsley said he would take care of everything as Edward went to Elizabeth's old room. He lay on her bed and sobbed. "Oh Elizabeth, I failed you."

Later that night, Ramsley found Edward and whispered, "Sara has agreed that she is in fact Elizabeth. Tonight you shall be wedded."

Edward felt better about things, but it still didn't erase the hurt. He knew that she knew that she wasn't Elizabeth. So, he went ahead with the plan.

Elizabeth's spirit ball heard this and she felt heartbroken. She would never be with her love again.

Elizabeth floated away and went to go look at the painting of herself. She then had a change of heart. She was going to stop the wedding. Elizabeth floated as fast as she could and when she came downstairs, she saw that Sara was on the ground. Maybe she was too late. She floated towards them and the father of the children tried to push her away. The kids told him to stop and that the spirit was Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's spirit went into Sara and Elizabeth was free. Elizabeth's ghost stood next to Edward and she was wearing the gold dress she wore the night she died. "Oh Elizabeth," cried Edward as he kissed her.

She returned his kisses and whispered, "It was all Ramsley."

"I know," whispered Edward.

"Do you still love me?"

"My love, I will love you forever, even in death."

They floated away to heaven in each other's arms and were forever together.


End file.
